sotefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 1
Kol woke up, screaming in fear. The last thing he remembered was fending of the legions of stormtroopers and sith, trying to let the other Jedi escape in time. He fought along side his former padawan, Wolf Sazen, driving back the endless sea of imperials. Wolf had gone down, but was still alive, barely. He hadn't looked like he was going to make it. He had made Cade take his body and retreat with the rest of the Jedi. Then Darth Nihl had hit him with a shot of Force Lightning while his guard was down, knocking him out. The situation didn't seem possible. That blast should have had the power to kill him. Kol glanced around the area, trying to get a fix on what part of Ossus he was on. The area was a rain forest, vines strangling the life out of the small plants that littered the floor. This can't be Ossus, he thought. Not even the Terraformed areas looked like this, it was unnatural for the planet's ecosystem. Kol looked up into the canopy. Everything was so dark, but that was to be expected. Most of a rain forests animals lived high in the canopy. He had even heard that the on some worlds the tops of the rain forests were solid enough to walk on. Kol took a look at his body. To his surprise, he didn't even have a wound! He knew that a trance could help a body heal, but a scar never goes away. He felt odd, almost as if he was younger, somehow. The wait of his age had lifted off him. He felt a disturbance in the force, descending from the trees.He reached down, took out his lightsaber, and ignited the spitting blue blade with. The attacker, a wookiee, as he could see now, was descending down in front of him. Dumb, he must have known that he wouldn't have a chance in a frontal attack. Kol reached out to the force, breaking the branch from under the wookiee. He came down, falling from the tree, he gained his balance and landed on his feet. Kol charged, lightsber ready. He felt another presence in the force, and came to a halt, lightsaber in a defensive position. "Kol, turn off your lightsaber, You'll call the Sith's attention to our position" He focused on the man, now making his way out of the bushes. He couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't know this man personally, but he had seen him in millions of Holograms over his life. In fact he had to thank this man for his very existence. "Luke Skywalker?" "Welcome, Kol, we've been expecting you." "Expecting me?" He said in confusion. Kol deactivated his lightsaber. He shook his head, trying to wake himself up. He looked at look Luke. "I don't understand. You've been dead for a long time Luke. For that matter, I thought I was dead. There's no way I could have survived that blast." "Well, thats because you are dead, Kol" Luke said, as the Wookiee moved over to him. He could see now that the Wookiee was a Jedi, he could feel the strength of the force in him. "Where am I?" "You are in the Netherworld of the Force, Kol" The Wookiee said in fluent basic, which was impossible for a Wookiee. "This place is not peaceful, though, not with the Dark Side so strong in the living universe. Come, we must keep moving, the sith are near, I can feel it." "I don't understand, luke, what is.." "There is no time Kol" Luke cut in. "Follow Tyvokka, we need to get to the base, lets move." Tyvokka moved back into the Canopy, while Luke and Kol followed on foot. They all had there lightsabers in hand, ready for anything. Tyvokka swung down, motioning them to take cover. Moving into a nearby bush, he quietly peerd throgh the leaves. The surprises never ceased. A jedi in a cloak and a mask with two lightsabers, blue and green, and a tattooed sith with a Doubled sided lightsaber fought in a furocious duel. He recognized both from his studies of Tionne's Holocron. The Tattooed Sith was in fact Darth Maul, the zabrak sith that Obi-Wan had defeated over a 100 years ago. The other was a Dutch older Jedi, one that had turned to the dark side and almost taken over the galaxy before he was knocked out and lost his memories, and saved the galaxy. This was the great Jedi Revan. Three more sith descended from the Treetops. They were all Sith he had killed on Ossus, a Human, a Twi'lek, and a Quarren. They would all want revenge on him Tyvokka grunted. Revan was going to need help, but in order to help him they would have to give away there position. Luke signaled Tyvokka to move up into the trees. Luke and Kol moved in to confront their targets, Luke the Quarren, and Kol the human. The Twi'lek, lightsaber in hand, was moving stealthily over to Kol, ready to catch him by surprise. Tyvokka descended, igniting his glowing yellow blade from its curved wooden hilt. The sith didn't realize quick enough, and Tyvokka sliced him down easily. The Twi'lek went down, his body disappearing into the air. Kol was fairing well, dodging and parrying his every move. Finally, Kol cornered him. The sith let out a nasty Force Lightning, to witch Kol blocked with his lightsaber, and used to power his final bow. "A little help?" Luke called, while he and Revan engaged Darth Maul. As Kol and Tyvokka engaged, Maul jumped back onto a branch. "Keep going.", Tyvokka yelled as he jumped onto the branch. He clearly didn't know that he would have been better of on the ground than in the tree's with a Wookiee Jedi Master. He wouldn't be making that mistake again. Maul attacked quickly, aiming to take off his head. Tyvokka parried, and jumped to avoid the other side of the blade moving to slice his legs in two. He then used the force to propelled him to the next branch. He jumped from branch to branch, higher and higher, luring the tattooed Zabrak sith at his back into his domain. As Tyvokka rose higher into the tree's, the light became brighter and brighter, signalling the top of the canopy. Maul, ever oblivious to the trap, began to cut som of the bigger branches and hurl them at Tyvokka. They were easy to dodge considering he felt at home in the trees. As soon as he reached the top, he readied his lightsaber. Up here, were he was more used to moving on this kind of land, he would be victorious. Maul summersalted to the top of the tree's, sending a branch the size of a Krayt Dragon his way. Tyvokka slashed it in half and disappeared into the trees. Maul was going to learn the hard way that you don't go into an enemies choice of battlegrounds. Darth Maul roared in anger. He was such a fool. He'd let this walking carpet trick him into his territory. He should have known better than to fight a Wookiee in the trees, and now he was going to pay for it. There was movement below him. Maul sliced the branch above the movement and droped into the gap in the tree's. He had barely gotten his footing when Tyvokka was on top of him. Tyvokka slashed at him, slicing his lightsaber in two Maul wished Jedi would stop doing that. Maul jumped back a branch, dodging the slash that would have severed his head from his body, but instead left a hot slash across his nose. Maul dropped the broken part of his blade and switched to a two handed Juyo style combat, blocking Tyvokka's next slash and countering him with a slash that was meant to take out his leg, but only left a cut across hi knee as he propelled up onto the treetops again. Maul turned and ran back, slashing the branches and jumping out two meters from Tyvokka's back and prepared to slash. Tyvokka sensed the slash coming and back flipped, catching Maul of guard. The last thing he remembered was a slash from Tyvokka while he was in the middle of his back flip that was aimed for his head. Luke, Revan , and Kol pressed on through the darkness of the forest floor. Luke looked back at his descendant, Kol, and saw he was still tense, and his lightsaber was still firmly in his hand. It was to be expected, he could vividly remember how tense he was when he had woken up after death, yoda, Obi-Wan, and Tyvokka there to greet him. He knew Tyvokka was fine, he was in every recovery team, leading the dead back to the base of the light side. He knew these jungles like the bak of his giant wookiee hand. Tyvokka had been in charge of many assaults on Sith in the time that the empire ruled the living galaxy. He was the Light armies expert on this rainforest. Maul didn't stand a chance. Luke looked over at Revan. He was silently trailing Kol, keeping focused on the roud ahead. Revan was the silent type, he didn't say much unless they were in a tactical meeting or if he was with certain people he felt more at ease with. The only person he had seen Revan speak to at length was, in fact, his love, Bastila Shan. However, he always seemed to come out in tactical and battle plans. He was an expert at moving the pieces just right, considering he once commanded his own empire. The light side would have fallen into shatters if not for his guidance... If only he was the only Revan on this plan of death... "We won't have to deal with him for a while." Tyvokka's voice threw him out of his thoughts, looking into the trees to see Tyvokka jumping out onto the path. "Did you kill him?" Kol asked. The three laughed, witch only seemed to further confuse him. "My boy, he was already dead" Luke said. "Come, were in the open, horribly exposed. Move through this area, if we make a cut through the woods we'll be at the base." Tyvokka said, moving back into the trees. Kol gave Luke a sideways look. "Hey, he's the expert, let's get moving" Kol followed the odd group of Jedi through the brush of the rain forest. He couldn't help but feel lost with all that was going on around him. It blew all the facts of life right out of the water. How could this be possible? He was in a forest surrounded by Dead Jedi, which, he knew, meant he was one with the force. But the fact that these Jedi still fought, and even killed, somehow, ruined every fact he had ever thought of the life beyond. "Through that clearing." Tyvokka yelled from the tree's, moving faster than the three humans ever could hope to move. They were all struggling to keep up with the graceful Wookiee. Suddenly Tyvokka just dropped from the tree's and somersaulted onto the grass of the clearing. Kol came into the clearing, looking around for a sign of a temple like the one on Ossus. To his surprise, none was in sight. Not a building, not a treehouse, not a hut, nothing. There was just the tree's to either side of them and a large rock face. The cliff didn't even have a cave. "I thought you said we were there?" Kol asked cautiously, attempting not to sound foolish. "there are no buildings in sight." Luke merely smiled and pulled out a small white crystal, moving toward the cliff. he jammed the crystal into a horizontal crack in the cliff and backed away. "You might want to step back" Revan said, pulling him back near the trees. Suddenly a flash of bright white light erupted from the cliff, and the crack expanded up the rock face, erupting into a gap in the canyon big enough for a small army. "I must take my leave." Tyvokka said, looking at Master Luke. "I have to continue my route to make sure we have no more Sith intruders. I will see you after my shift is over and Lowbacca relieves me off my duties." "Very well, Tyvokka, farewell." Luke said, smiling at the Wookiee. "I'll be sure to tell the council of our encounter with Maul.", Luke finished as Tyvokka moved into the tree's, disappearing into the canopy. Luke turned to Revan. "Are you done for the night, or are you to join me and the rest of the council?" "I shall be there." Revan said as he walked into the Canyon entrance. "Well, that just leaves you and me." Luke said, smiling. "Shall I give you the tour?" Kol smiled back "Sure, I don't see why not." He said, following look into the canyon. As Kol stepped through the crevasse, he found himself in what seemed like a giant cut out of the canyon, with small buildings and Tents spread out across the land, resting around the giant trees that grew there. Kol looked up into the tree's, seeing Wookiee-like huts and bridges filling the gaps between trees. Hardly what he was expecting to see. "The tree house system is a defense tactic for Sith bombardment." Luke said, pointing into the trees. "They lead up into the canopy and out onto the surrounding Canyon, able to see any Sith coming in for an attack." Luke and Kol turned around a huge truck of a tree, aiming for a building larger than the rest with allot more hustle and bustle of Jedi than ever. Luke cut ahead, moving easily through the crowd. Kol fought threw the wave of Jedi, trying to pick his way to the temple. While pushing past a Cathar Jedi Kol ran right into a green blob. "Please, watch where you are going, sentient." the blob said quietly, sleeking past Kol and disappearing into the crowd once more. Kol caught up with luke, asking "What was that....thing?" "That..." Luke said slowly, "Was Jedi Master Sar Agorn. He is a very old Jedi, Kol, and not many of us are sure what species he is." He stopped abruptly at the stone stepps of the temple. "Follow me closely." Luke and Kol entered the building, moving down the Halls, Kol taking in the many Sculpters, scrolls, and even lightsabers and swords that were displayed in the halls. "Through here is the council Chambers, I shall go In first and take my seat, you may come in when the guard allows you." Luke said, disappearing through the door only to be replaced by Tott Doneeta, a famous Jedi from the Old Sith Wars. He discreetly placed a hand on his unique lightsaber, just to be sure that Kol knew no funny business was to occur. Tott put his head in the door for a moment, keeping a careful hand on his lightsaber, and opened the door completely. "You may go." He said "But don't try anything, I have my eye on you." Kol entered the chambers, looking around at the masters. He recognized three right off the bat. The first two were easy, Luke and Revan, he'd met them before. The third he had seen in millions of Holos: Jedi Master Yoda. Yoda sat directly in the middle, with Revan to one side of him. Luke was at the far end of the opposite side. The two he didn't recognize; A human, and an odd looking an alien he could not recognize, sat in the leftover chairs. "Kol Skywalker, expecting you, we have been, welcome. With me are Master Luke Skywalker, Master Odan-Urr, Master Revan, and Lord Hoth." Yoda said, speaking in an odd version of Basic. Lord Hoth, the human, then took over, "We are the Council of light, we fight the Sith who now hold sway in the living galaxy. I'm sure you have many, many questions. You may ask, Kol." "Why isn't this place peaceful as the Jedi taught us?" Kol said quickly. "While the Sith are a dominate force in the living Galaxy," Odan-Urr replied " they send this plane into a spiral of Darkness. We must fight them to there borders in order for to stop them from taking over both the the living or the dead." "If we are dead, how did we kill those sith? They would already be dead, wouldn't they? Kol said, quickly trying to get his burning questions off his chest. "This is a difficult question." Lord Hoth said slowly. "If a person is killed here, they are sent back to the beginning of their story. They reappear back at the Alter of Light, were their journey began. There, they lose all memory up to the point of death. They regain they're memory once making it back to base." Kol looked at the council. These men were some of the most powerful Jedi in the history of the galaxy. He took it all in, knowing that this was were he would spend the rest of eternity. He wished Krayt hadn't showed up. He would have loved to see this beautiful place in peace. "Understand, do you, why fight the Sith, we must?" Yoda said in his raspy voice, breaking him out of his trance. "What do you mean?" Kol replied, confused, "Why battle the Sith? It doesn't matter if we fight them, dous it? It would be up to the living to bring peace, wouldn't it? Why must we fight in any way but self-defense? "Do you truly believe the living universe is the only contributing factor to the battle between light and dark?" Revan scolded, raising his voice so that Kol would know that he had made a major error. "Both universes of life and Death are connected through distinct events. When the evils of the Dark Side hold strong sway in the living galaxy, we must fight the Sith as well. If we give up, the galaxy plunges into a long Darkness. Such a thing happened while the Empire took over. We were overwhelmed by the Sith, who knew that their long time leader, Darth Revan, my alter ego from my times as a Sith Lord that separated from me. He managed to beat the Jedi, and, for that matter, every dead sole that dare oppose them into camps were we suffered brutal Sith attacks. Only the strongest of us escaped for the opposition. Then, Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan helped us fight back, which, in turn, let Luke rise up and take down the emporer. This is why we must fight back." "I understand, masters. But is your.... other self pushing his way towards us again?" Kol said slowly, taken aback by all this new information. "He no longer controls the Army of the Sith. The Emporer has taken control, demoting Revan to the leader of his Dark Army, and making him an apprentice of sorts." Odan-Urr replied, looking down in thought. "In any case, been assigned apart of our army, you have. Saber Battalion, the leading unit in the Grand Army of Light. Your squad in the battalion lead by Lord Hoth, it is. Answers to Master Revan, the 1st in Command of our army, he dous. All squads answer to me, they do, our Grand Master of the Light Council." Yoda said slowly. "What of non Force Sensitive people, master? Were do they stand in our Army?" Kol said, quickly thinking of all the men he had meat in his lifetime that had died. "They are usually kept safe by our men, but they do not fight until all hope is lost." Lord Hoth said. " You shall join my battalion tomorrow at the gates, and we shall march on to take out Naga Sadow's base beyond the hills, which pose a threat to our security. Sleep well, for the Sith await us outside this base." The council dispersed for the night, moving to the chambers beyond. Kol began to walk out outside when a hand fell upon his shoulder. "So, this is the next Skywalker to come to the army. Welcome, my descendant. Kol swung around quickly to see Darth Vader, the bane of his heritage, standing by him, smiling. Even while not in his Black Armor, Kol knew it was him from an old Holo from Master Lukes R2 unit. Kol flipped out and onto the steps of the temple, lightsaber fizzling into life. Kol moved for Vader, only to be met by Tott Doneeta's lightsaber in a parry that was meant to stop Kol from getting to Vader. "Calm yourself." Luke said, walking down to Kol. "It is not the same hated Vader from the empire. This is Anakin on the light side. He turned from the Dark, so, just like Revan, he was separated: One in the dreaded Black Armor, another in his unburned Jedi Robes." Kol looked at Vader, or, Anakin, looking for any sign of betrayal. He found none. Kol closed down his lightsaber, but kept it firmly in his grasp. "I'm sorry, I hope you forgive me if I say I can't trust you right away." Anakin's face hardened. "You don't have to yet. You just need to be able to follow my orders, because The ten man squad you will be assigned to in Saber Battalion is lead by me. Get a few hours sleep, we move out at sunrise." Kol took a deep breath. This was going to be huge challenge. Category:Articles by StarNinja99